The prior art discloses several different types of aircraft parachute mechanisms, some of which are referred to as safety devices. Typical safety devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,833,192 Vitack; 3,051,420 Novak; 3,129,909 Smith; 3,315,920 Coughron; 3,129,913 Smith. Although these systems of the prior art employ parachutes, they do not address themselves to the problems associated with deploying and inflating parachutes at high velocities, namely entanglement during deployment and the extreme stresses encountered upon inflation.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome deployment problems and shock related thereto.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an inflatable collar around the outer rim of each parachute.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a piston type shock absorber to decrease the magnitude of stresses encountered upon inflation of the parachute.
These and other objects have been achieved according to the present invention and will become more apparent by reference to the disclosure and claims that follow, as well as the appended drawing.